1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to optical interconnection, and more particularly, to optical interconnection for stacked integrated circuits, whereby integrated circuits can be simplified and three-dimensional integration caused thereby can be easily performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been drastically improved in terms of processing speed, large-capacity data transmission and integration capacity. As the miniaturization of semiconductor devices reaches its limit, a three-dimensional stacked structure has been adopted so as to improve a degree of integration of chips. One problem that may occur when the three-dimensional stacked structure is adopted, is the difficulty in establishing a communication path between vertically-stacked layers. A path in an in plane direction may be easily formed through a top-down process using general lithography; however, it is not easy to form a path in a vertical direction.
For example, in the case of electronic devices, via holes that penetrate layers are formed and filled with metals, thereby obtaining a communication path. However, it is difficult to perform a process of obtaining the communication path by forming via holes, costs increase, and the flow of the entire process becomes complicated.